


Una historia de amor en tres actos

by SayuriUchicha



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Doncel, M/M, advertencia de OOC, un poco de angustia y todo eso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayuriUchicha/pseuds/SayuriUchicha
Summary: Debo decirte algo, antes de escuchar tu respuesta,  una verdad imposible de olvidar.He estado enamorado  toda mi vidaLo estuve hasta que te conocí.
Relationships: Claude Faustus/Alois Trancy, Sebastian Michaelis/Alois Trancy, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Una historia de amor en tres actos

Un Cuento de Amor en Tres Actos

**Primer acto**

Las teclas de marfil del piano se movían bajo sus dedos mientras escuchaba en su corazón unas notas un poco diferentes, a lo lejos aún se oían unas campanadas, eran las campanas de una iglesia, de una boda, y su sonrisa se perdió entre sus labios rindiéndose a la evidencia cruel del destino, se merecía lo que había pasado y lo sabía pero aun así saber que había perdido a su alma gemela por seguir una quimera no era precisamente lo más dulce que había tenido en sus labios.

Se estremeció casi sin querer escuchando de fondo una risa dulce como un beso de amor verdadero y al cerrar los ojos sintió una caricia en su cuello y un beso suave en su mejilla.

 _"Claude"_ había dicho aquella voz _"¡has venido!_ " y entonces una risa encandilada " _sabía que vendrías, lo sabía... estoy tan feliz de verte"_

_"Es un placer estar aquí, joven Trancy"_

_"Claude ya lo hemos hablado... Alois... llámame Alois"_

El recuerdo de aquella caricia entonces tan mal recibida le atravesó el corazón como un cuchillo perfecto y frio, y sintió que los labios le temblaban, oh dios, ¿porque tenía que arrepentirse a esas alturas? ¿Por qué?

¿Porque... cuando ya era demasiado tarde?

Su sonrisa aquel día le había resultado excepcionalmente dulce, demasiado enamorada, podía adivinar el amor en su mirada, la fascinación en sus palabras al verlo, al acercarse a él, su ego se había sentido satisfecho de obtener su graciosa atención, de ver como abandonaba a sus amigos, evidentemente decidido a dedicarse a él... se sintió un imbécil rematado al recordarlo así, ¿cómo iba a adivinar que tenía la felicidad a unos centímetros de la mano y solo debía extender la mano?

 _"Oh Claude, ven, permite que te presente... es necesario que lo conozcas, Ciel Phantomhive_ " al escuchar el nombre lo había creído natural para ese precioso joven de ojos azules que le había dedicado aquella sonrisa de lado, evidentemente hipócrita, pero él había quedado hechizado, era... perfecto a sus ojos.

Alois le había sonreído de manera preciosa al ver que parecían llevarse bien, y él apena había prestado atención al adorable rubio.

" _No viniste el viernes, creí que vendrías... quiero decir, mis padres esperaban verte"_ le había dedicado una mirada un poco angustiada " _¿Ha pasado algo malo?"_

 _"Solo pensé que no sería sabio venir a su casa"_ había contestado él, logrando que el muchacho se viese un poco confundido.

 _"¿Por qué?"_ pregunto sin evidente angustia más que aquella que revelaban sus ojos.

" _Le guardo un sincero aprecio joven Trancy, pero temo que quizás usted haya confundió eso... no deseo problemas ni un interés que podría resultar agrio a futuro para mi_ " sus palabras habían congelado al muchacho en su lugar dirigiéndole una mirada de asombro.

 _"Claude, ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿He sido demasiado efusivo?"_ pregunto ahogado _"nunca te causaría problemas... yo..."_

" _Faustus_ " había dicho él.

_"¿Q-Qué?"_

_"Que no es muy sabio que usted me llame por mi nombre" la_ expresión de Alois había sido tal que Claude sospecho que no hubiese sido peor si él le hubiese golpeado...

 _"Entiendo"_ su voz había salido cortada, titubeante, casi al borde del llanto... temblando un poco, aguantándose las ganas de decir nada más para no humillarse más de lo necesario.

Había pensado que era lo correcto mientras cortejaba al muchacho de ojos azules, que no había mostrado desinterés precisamente por él.

Entonces había llegado Michaelis, y el mundo se había vuelto un infierno.

 _"Es un placer conocerlo, Faustus, Phantomhive_ _siempre habla tan bien de usted_ " había dicho con una sonrisa capaz de encender el mismo polo ártico.

El padre de Ciel estaba cortésmente fascinado con Michaelis, agradado de su carisma sin par, de su fortuna excepcional, de sus conocidos siempre adecuados... tan parecido a Faustus pero también diferente.

Con gran desazón noto que también Ciel desarrollaba interés por el alemán.

 _"Tengo la ingrata sensación de que no cuento con su agrado Faustus_ " había comentado una noche en una de las tantas galas de sociedad que ofrecían los Phantomhive.

_"Imaginaciones suyas, Michaelis"_

_"Puede llamarme Sebastián_ " invito educadamente el de ojos carmín, mientras tomaba una copa del aire, una copa de champan.

_"Prefiero su apellido"_

"C _omprendo_ " su sonrisa deslizada como una bailarina de ballet le resulto como una bofetada.

No se llevaron bien, eran demasiado contrarios aun cuando se parecieran tantos, Michaelis no dejaba de sonreír.

 _"Perdóneme si considero que guarda particular interés en uno de los_ _miembros de la familia"_ había soltado él, enfurecido, al ver como Ciel dejaba de hacerle caso para congratularse con las pocas atenciones que Michaelis le dedicada, como una promesa inexacta, había deseado golpearlo.

 _"Queda perdonado y a decir verdad no se equivoca, estoy bastante interesado en una persona de esta casa"_ había contestado él, sin dejar de sonreír antes de ir en dirección de Ciel y su primo, aquel muchacho rubio de ojos esmeraldas y empezar a dialogar con ellos.

Sus celos lo habían enloquecido un tiempo, hasta que se cruzó, por un asomo de duda existencial con él, seguía teniendo negocios con su familia, y Alois seguía siendo dueño de unos ojos muy bonitos, lo saludo.

"B _uenas noches, joven Trancy_ " había dicho, con tono cortes, un poco sorprendido, hacía meses que no le veía " _no lo había visto_ " había terminado, viendo de lejos como su prometido se perdía en el mar de personas.

"B _uenas noches Clau... señor Faustus_ " se aclaró la garganta y le sonrió con turbación, había cambiado aunque no podría decir en que, lucía más pálido, un poco delgado, parecía que teía ojeras en los ojos... " _felicidades por su compromiso_ " había dicho al final y Claude recordó que era su fiesta de compromiso

" _Se lo agradezco"_ había contestado con el tono más frío que tenía y el muchacho había realizado una elegante reverencia antes de desaparecer de su vista. 

Al término de la noche lo había visto conversar con Michaelis.

**Segundo Acto:**

_¿De verdad has escalado las montañas por mí?_

Esa fue la pregunta que le hizo la criatura de sus sueños cuando él le hablo al final, Sebastián nunca había amado más que aquel día, el joven que le devolvía la mirada desde el espejo de las aguas era dulce como una promesa, flexible como el agua y tan hermoso que detenía su corazón hasta llevarle a las lágrimas.

Nunca antes la belleza de alguien lo había conmovido tanto.

Sus ojos eran dos gotas de agua gemelas, dos piezas del más puro mar jamás visto, había en sus labios una promesa de amor verdadero y a su lado, se sintió en casa como nunca antes se había sentido.

Y fue terrible.

Como un cuchillo perfecto hundiéndose en su, hasta entonces, frio pecho; nunca había amado tanto como esa noche.... Como ese día, como en aquel sueño.

Pero era un sueño y no podía vivir así, aunque por un tiempo pensó que sí.

.

.

.

_"El infierno no es tan grande, ni la eternidad tan larga"_

.

.

.

.

La primera vez que Sebastián amo, amo un sueño, era joven y un poco tonto... como todo aquel que alguna vez ha desconocido esos preceptos oscuros.

El libro que más le gustaba hablaba de Merina, el reino encantado de las crónicas de Antares, Merina era un lugar diferente a los otros reinos que la rodeaban, porque Merina, era el imperio del mar, lejos de los reinos de tierra, en aquel pueblo olvidado de los antiguos dioses, vivían en paz, humanos y celestes, una diferenciación entre los primeros y los segundos, era que los primeros tenían un periodo de vida relativamente corto comparada con la vida que tenían los celestes, que eran casi inmortales, solo unas cuantas cosas podían matarlos, y existían para la naturaleza y para ofrecer paz y sus dones a la tierra, a algunos linajes de sangre humana que hubieren resaltado entre si y demás.

Los humanos en cambio eran mortales y su tiempo de vida era corto, tenían en cambio un don del que los celestes carecían, sus almas reencarnan una y otra vez hasta cumplir ese ciclo final, los celestes en cambio cuando morían no regresaban jamás, o eso era lo que decían los grandes preceptos.

Merina jamás ofreció amor real, era un reino hundido en la ambición de sus gobernantes, constante víctima de las guerras de los otros tres reinos, y solo el cielo podía ver cómo había logrado sobrevivir, siendo un cumulo de maldad y virtudes por cuanto se veía en ella.

Merina, cuya capital, estaba hecha únicamente de mármol, la ciudad maldita y allí, entre las sombras oscuras la espada donde se escondía desde el principio y por la eternidad el sueño de helena, la hermosa.

Sebastián no amo a una persona real, pero su corazón quedo atrapado entre las páginas de un libro que perdió y por años estuvo preso.

Se perdió soñando unos ojos verdes y una cabellera rubia como el sol, una sonrisa placida, unos labios rosados, unos ojos tristes y perdidos en un amor imposible, en un amor negado, en un amor que teniéndolo tan cerca no pudo ser tomado, amaba tanto a aquel muchacho que vivía entre las letras de aquel cuento que permitió que su corazón quedase atrapado allí, protegido en un mundo de fantasía, lejos de los hombres mortales que siempre podrían aspirar a él, como el aspiraba a un dios hecho de letras... y jamás amo tanto, hasta que vio un sueño mucho más hermoso al alcance de su mano.

.

.

.

Cuando conoció a Alois Trancy, Sebastián ya había decidido que dedicaría su valiosa atención a Ciel Phantomhive, era tan hermoso que si bien no llenaba su corazón de amor sí que lo atraía lo suficiente como para pensar que a su lado no se aburriría el tiempo que durase su adorable romance... y es que Sebastián era consciente de que amar un sueño era amar el humo y no deseaba eso para el resto de su existencia... así que cuando vio los ojos azules y la cabellera negra de Phantomhive, había decidido que lo querría.

No había nada más contrario a los ojos verdes y el cabello rubio como el sol de aquel héroe de fantasía que aun detenía su corazón lejos, muy lejos del mundo real.

Pero entonces lo vio.... Y supo que no estaba en su mejor momento, era tan joven como su joya presta a ser arrebatada, era rubio, pero sus cabellos no tenían un gramo de vitalidad, sus ojos tenían el azul verdoso del mar pero no brillaban llenos de vida, y cuando lo vio allí, perdido en medio de su tristeza y melancolía su corazón se detuvo, fue una tontería, pero pensó, como en un acorde mayor, que el infierno no era tan grande ni la eternidad tan larga y como que aquello era cierto aquel joven le ofrecía en sus ojos el mismo paraíso con el que había soñado siendo apenas un adolescente y se miraron a los ojos.

 _"Es un honor conocerle, joven Trancy, había oído tanto de usted"_ mintió, sin poder evitarlo ¿Qué podía haber oído de alguien tan... demacrado? Se preguntó vacío, sorprendido de los latidos rápidos de su corazón que por primera vez en años parecía dispuesto a traiciónalo, su alma se conmovió, y sus ojos le dijeron que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero el muchacho rubio solo lo miro vacío, triste, no era el héroe de cuento de hadas que tenía su corazón y no era una gran belleza del tipo que a veces lograba su atención, no parecía tener nada para ofrecer, entonces... ¿Por qué se quedaba allí, quieto esperando una respuesta que tardaba en llegar?

 _"Igualmente señor Michaelis, es un placer conocerle"_ fue la respuesta educada, cortes y vacía que recibió en honor a sus palabras, el joven no le prestaba su atención, y Sebastián pensó que debía tener el corazón roto en un montón de pedacitos, fue casi una tontería, pero deseo verlo sonreír en medio de su silencio... deseo ver sus ojos brillar de amor y luz, deseo poder extender sus manos hasta él y poder suplicar las migajas de su amor rechazado... Aquello era incluso peor que haber amado al fruto de un mundo de fantasías, porque estaba tan cerca... y tan fuera de su alcance.

¿Es esta la historia de mi vida? Se preguntó a si mismo mientras sus labios formaban una sonrisa que tenía un toque de cinismo.

 _"¿Puedo solicitar el placer de su compañía?_ " Pregunto, sin poder evitarlo, y sin querer hacerlo también, tenía los ojos presos de su rostro y una copa olvidada entre los dedos... la mirada en respuesta fue extrañada, aunque hablo de vuelta, con tono apagado, un poco indiferente.

"S _i le place a usted, pero le aseguro que puede encontrar otras compañías mucho más agradables que la mía, me temo que he desmejorado bastante desde la última vez que me mire en un espejo"_ comento el muchacho, apenas era un niño, se fijó entonces, mientras la voz clara y delicada como campanillas en flor parecían burlarse en una broma injusta, en una solicitud de que abandonara su ato de piedad al interesarse por semejante desastre andante, a Sebastián que nunca había sido un buen samaritano le pareció demasiado cruel e injusto, así que hablo con una sinceridad que no sabía que podía expresar.

"L _e aseguro que su compañía es la única que deseo esta noche"_ dijo y le miro a los ojos, el muchacho le miro, era demasiado educado para decir nada, así que inclino la cabeza y caminaron, caminaron por esos caminos que el mundo ha olvidado.

Cuando Sebastián vio terminadas las cortesías comenzó a contarle los cuentos de su infancia, de su juventud, de aquella adolescencia donde estaba atrapado su corazón.

Esa noche Alois escucho por primera vez del príncipe, del dragón y se sorprendió queriendo saber porque el rey no se había casado con la princesa.

.

.

.

**Tercer Acto:**

Alois había amado desesperadamente a Claude, desde el primer momento en que vio, era muy atractivo y tenía algo en su personalidad que lo atraía como la llama de una vela debe llamar a las polillas.

Por ello le había dedicado su agradable atención y si aquel noble cruel se lo hubiese solicitado habría obtenido de él todo, absolutamente todo.

Alois también era consciente de que aquel hombre era demasiado frio para demostrar el mismo afecto por él, por lo que nunca se mostró excesivamente necesitado de su afecto, sin embargo... sin embargo en su corazón había esperado que él le correspondiese.

No era así y se lo dejo claro, con una frialdad e indiferencia que le destrozaron el corazón, y también le arrebataron la alegría, convirtiéndolo, de la noche a la mañana, en apenas un recuerdo de lo que había sido.

No lo vio en seis meses, buscando de algún modo mantener la dignidad, lo evito, aunque sospechaba que el otro también lo hacía, porque no quería humillarse más, era consciente de que si lo veía una sola vez caería a sus pies a suplicarle aquel amor que le había negado.

Y no deseaba eso.

Por eso cuando volvió a verlo, sintió que su corazón lo traicionaba, le dolió el alma el verlo allí, agradeciendo las felicitaciones por su compromiso con Ciel Pantomhive... Aparto los ojos de él en cuanto pudo hacerlo, se apartó de él tras darle sus felicitaciones, haciendo un esfuerzo por no ceder a su instinto y tirarse a sus brazos a ofrecerle un afecto sublime que Faustus no deseaba.

Se apartó hasta donde pudo, muy lejos, cuanto pudo y entonces se topó con aquel hombre.

Sebastián Michaelis le pidió compañía y le resultó extraño, aun cuando no lo fuese él seguía siendo un doncel, pero no se lo negó, la gente ya hablaba de él, casi deseaba verse tan arruinado que no importara lo que al final hiciese en favor de su afecto por Claude.

Pero Michaelis no busco de él nada más que compañía y conversación.

Al final de aquella noche había aceptado su visita al hogar de sus padres, solo por conocer la continuación del cuento, confuso por la excelsa descripción de la belleza del príncipe, cunado había una princesa allí y un dragón.

Muy pronto las visitas de Michaelis eran tan continuas a su casa que no pudo hacer menos que aceptarlas, porque le eran preciadas, aun cuando se decía que era por los cuentos que él le contaba, ignorando con gracia y terquedad que con el tiempo no eran solo historias sino libros, que su padre apreciaba la presencia, que era común verlo en las cenas, que su compañía en los bailes era de esperar a su lado.

Que el cielo era azul en su presencia y gris cuando no estaba.

Lo ignoro porque en cierto modo, era mucho más poético amar aun a Claude que amar a un hombre que se mostraba tan devoto a él.

Le daba miedo.

Porque le recordaba a sí mismo.

" _en cierto modo estoy esperando ver cuando podré darte mis felicitaciones_ " comento Ciel mientras sus dedos se posicionaban sobre las flores y estas se convertían en armas en sus manos.

"¿ _Perdón_?" estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo menos que erran en sus cortesías.

" _Se refiere a tu compromiso con Michaelis, no se habla de nada más en estas fechas"_ comento Elisabeth Midford mientras convertía las rosas en un paraíso en sus dedos, era realmente hábil con ellas.

" _no estoy comprometido con Michaelis_ " comento entre dulces risas, preguntándose cómo había terminado en eso si hasta hace poco aun guardaba rencor contra el joven moreno, pero era como si de pronto comenzara a hallar paz.

" _¿no?_ " pregunto Ciel y su tono pareció elevarse unas milésimas, Alois le miro extrañado, Elisabeth en cambio apago su mirada y se concentró en sus rosas.

" _Bueno, no lo sé"_ se sonrojo, no porque estuviese enamorado o avergonzado sino porque bajo aquella mirada, era imposible mentir.

.

.

.

Una semana después el compromiso entre Faustus y Phantomhive se cancelaba en medio de un escándalo que ninguna de las dos familias reconoció... Alois empezó a dar vueltas por una semana ignorando la presencia de Sebastián hasta que este le mostro el anillo de los Michaelis.

_"¿Quieres ser mi compañero por el resto de mis días?"_

Las palabras se congelaron entre sus labios...y miro el anillo, miro a Sebastián e ignoro a la persona que cruzaba las puertas de la mansión.

_"Debo decirte algo, antes de escuchar tu respuesta,_

_Una verdad imposible de olvidar,_

_He estado enamorado toda mi vida, de un cuento, de un sueño de una ilusión,_

_Debo decirte que ame una falacia, tenía los ojos como dos piedras preciosas, un rostro por el que un hombre mataría, una voz que me obligaba a callar, y un corazón tan frio que lo ame sin importarme nada._

_Cuando te conocí, estaba decidido a casarme con otra persona._

_Creí que estaba destinado a amarle por siempre y para siempre..._

_Estaba resignado._

_Pero te conocí y las cosas cambiaron, fue como si te hubiera esperado a ti._

_Únicamente a ti._

_Y cuando te vi, allí en medio de esas mascaras danzantes creí que el mundo era infinitamente amable conmigo._

_Aun cuando no sabía si podías amarme desee poder poner el mundo a tus pies._

_Solo para verte sonreír"_

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, comprendiendo, Sebastián le había amado, de un modo extraño, pero muy semejante, acordándose de sí mismo.

 _"no sabes lo que dices, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no seré igual de decepcionante que esa persona?"_ pregunto, sintiendo en las palabras que decía una verdad infranqueable, ahora lo entendía, que él también había amado una falacia, y que a su pesar, la presencia de Sebastián era cálida, lo suficientemente cálida para haberle devuelto las ganas de vivir, porque rechazarle no era lo que él quería, porque le amaba más que a la misma vida.

Le había amado casi desde que lo conociera, cuando lo hizo sonreír la primera noche.

" _Alois, lo sé porque simplemente tu eres real.... Eres real y te amo tal como eres"_ aclaro Sebastián, no era algo que él le había preguntado, pero era una verdad que deseaba conocer.

Su respuesta vino por si sola y mientras compartían aquel primer beso concedió también aquella única palabra que sellaría el destino de ambos.

_"acepto"_

Porque estaba decidido a amar, amar de verdad y siendo correspondido.

Fue la primera vez que no corrió al encuentro de Claude y no fue precisamente porque no supiera que estaba allí.

Y que él lo había visto todo.

_(Pero probablemente la ignorancia ayudo a este final feliz)_

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, este one-shot fue escrito hace más de dos años (realmente he olvidado la fecha) pero aun le tengo algo de cariño y dada las necesidad de cierta pagina de asesinar cuentas, lo paso por aquí para ponerlo a salvo.


End file.
